


(Fanvid) Light Guides Me Home

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton lost his family in a fire when he was a boy, then as a young man he was put into jail injustice. At that time Coulson was lurking and finding probies, so he set Barton free, trained him, make him a hero (and they love). Barton didn't know Coulson fake his death for a mission, with enormous grief he fight harder and harder. Mission completed, of course Coulson will go back where he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanvid) Light Guides Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> A bit of AU, as all I know about Marvel Comics universe is from those films, so I made my own story on Barton's past and how he became Hawkeye.

 

 

**Title: Light Guides Me Home**

Song: Under My Skin by Trading Yesterday

Vidder: @水蓝色的鱼Doris (lzqsk)

Fandom: Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: R

  

**Warning:**

m/m relationship, H/C, AU

 

 

 

**Summary:**

Barton lost his family in a fire when he was a boy, then as a young man he was put into jail injustice. At that time Coulson was lurking and finding probies, so he set Barton free, trained him, make him a hero (and they love). Barton didn't know Coulson fake his death for a mission, with enormous grief he fight harder and harder. Mission completed, of course Coulson will go back where he belongs to. 

 

**Disclaimar:**

All the image and sound clips belong to their owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I own nothing but love.

   

You may not take this video apart and use clips ripped from it in your own creations.

Please do not pass this video off as your own. 

  

  
**A/N:**  

A bit of AU, as all I know about Marvel Comics universe is from those films, so I made my own story on Barton's past and how he became Hawkeye.

 

 

All the lines are from Coulson:

 

 

 

\- Only take the shot if you have to

\- Barton? Talk to me

\- I'm clocking out here

\- Come back to you

\- The light that guides me home

 

On line link:

http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/pCxbrDzG_wA 

 

But I don't know whether it works beyond China Mainland

 

  
 

 

 Original link on my blog:

<http://lzqsk.blog100.fc2.com/blog-entry-297.html>

 


End file.
